1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures for visually shielding and cooling electronic components and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device typically includes a plurality of electronic components contained within an electronic enclosure. During use, these electronic components generate heat, which must be removed from the electronic enclosure.
In one example, the electronic enclosure is formed with a plurality of openings to allow airflow through the electronic enclosure. By ensuring adequate airflow, removal of the heat generated by the electronic components is achieved.
In one example, the electronic device, e.g., a switch, processes critical information. Federal Information Processing Standards (FIPS) specify requirements for the design of the electronic device to prevent unauthorized access to the critical information being processed by the electronic device. One of these requirements, sometimes called an opacity requirement, is that critical electronic components of the electronic device are not visible from outside the electronic enclosure.
To block visibility of the critical electronic components, the critical electronic components are covered by an opaque shield. Unfortunately, the opaque shield is relatively expensive thus adding to the overall manufacturing costs of the electronic device.
Further, the opaque shield restricts airflow around the electronic components thus reducing heat removal therefrom. To provide adequate airflow and cooling, additional and/or larger fans are sometimes needed. Unfortunately, these additional and/or larger fans add to both the manufacturing and operating costs of the electronic device.